Alpha Rhandarian
Rhandarian Rhandarian are a colony Replicant A replicant is a fictional bioengineered or biorobotic android in the film Blade Runner (1982). The Nexus series—genetically designed by the Tyrell Corporation—are virtually identical to an adult human, but have superior strength, agility, and variable intelligence depending on the model. Because of their physical similarity to humans, a replicant must be detected by its lack of emotional responses and empathy to questions posed in the fictional Voight-Kampff test. A derogatory term for a replicant is "skin-job." (Note: This term reappears in the reimagined Battlestar Galactica in derogatory reference to Humanoid Cylons – who could also be considered a type of replicant.).Alpha-Rhandarians are,in a sense a humanoid species,made from artificiant materials,but born like humanoid lifeforms and other other mammal like species. "A genetically engineered creature composed entirely of organic substance",9 a question commonly posed is the physical make-up of the replicants themselves. In the opening crawl of the film, replicants are said to be the result of "advanced robot evolution." The crawl also states that they were created by "genetic engineers." Characters mention that they have eyes and brains like humans, and they are seen to bleed when injured (although they can take a lot more damage than humans can). The film explicitly shows that at least their eyes are created and stored separately, so there must be some "assembly" required. An alternative explanation could be that they are cyborgs, having both human and machine parts. That the (apparently) only way of telling a replicant from a human is to ask a series of questions and analyse emotional response would suggest they are entirely, or almost entirely, organic. If they had any significant level of non-organic parts then something as simple as an x-ray scan would show them not to be human (unless their creators designed the non-organic parts to have almost exactly the same structure and density as the organic components they were replacing, which would be both infeasible and highly improbable but not completely out of the question). Physiology Rhandarian-sometimes spelled Rhandharian, body as anatomically identical to human, but made out of synthetic materials (such as ceramic bone),a fluid like artificial,fluid that acts similar to humanoid blood.Rhandarian is blue or blue green,that is copper based. Correspondingly, the Torch was shown to have human needs and human weaknesses; he has been felled by drugs, poison gas, hypnotic and telepathic attacks in both Golden Age stories and the''Invaders'' series from the 1970s. The Torch has a heart, lungs, circulatory and digestive systems, and has been shown sleeping, eating, and drinking on more than one occasion. Toro has humorously implied that the Torch has normal human excretory functions. This concept of a living, artificial human made of synthetic flesh and blood was unique in comics, as opposed to the much more common theme of a mechanical automaton that only externally resembles a human being.[37][38][39][40][41] After the Mad Thinker's modification and reactivation of the Torch, writers began to portray him as clearly mechanical, containing circuits, relays, and motors, much like a traditional robot. This variable presentation of his anatomy remains an unresolved issue. After his creation by Phineas Horton, many others have examined and experimented on the Torch's body, including the Mad Thinker, Zhang Chin, Henry Pym, and unspecified scientists working for the United Nations. It is unclear if any of these entities have made additions to the Torch's original body design that could explain the appearance of his mechanical components.[18][42] Captain America #47 describes the Torch's anatomy as biologically based, moving the pendulum back in the other direction: the Torch's body has both DNA and a cellular structure, according to Zhang Chin. The Rhandharian DNA acts just normal humanoid DNA [18] Other writers have continued to emphasize the Torch's mechanical aspects, both in terms of showing metallic body components and references to the Torch having 'programming' that can be altered.[43] The Mad Thinker has stated that the Torch's organs are composed of "Horton cells" - synthetic replicas of human cells using plastic and carbon polymers that duplicate the structures found in organic human cells.[20] These cells can be grown in a culture, and are compatible with human and mutant physiology. Even in small clusters, they are capable of generating and storing a remarkable amount of power: *While traveling inside the Human Torch in miniaturized form, Scott Lang temporarily gained a version of the Torch's powers after coming in contact with one of the cells that powers the Torch.[44] (This is an homage to a similar incident in which Henry Pym entered the Vision's body and was temporarily rendered intangible.[45]) *The Pyronanos, a type of nanomachine-based artificial beings, were created using cells secretly extracted from Jim Hammond.[46] *Compound D, a mind control substance created by the Mad Thinker, is made from Horton cells. *Thomas "Toro" Raymond, the Torch's teenaged sidekick, is a mutant who was exposed to Horton cells as a child. The cells bonded to his nervous system and caused his powers to manifest as an exact duplicate of the Torch's.[47] * Characteristics Data is immune to nearly all biological diseases and other weaknesses that can affect humans and other carbon-based lifeforms. This benefits the Enterprise many times, such as when Data is the only crew member unaffected by the inability to dream and the only member to be unaffected by the stun ray that knocked the crew out for a day. One exception however was where Data was also a victim of the Tsiolkovsky polywater virus. Data does not require life support to function and does not register a bio-signature. The crew of the Enterprise-D must modify their scanners to detect positronic signals in order to locate and keep track of him on away-missions. Another unique feature of Data's construction is the ability to be dismantled and then re-assembled for later use. This is used as a plot element where Data's head (an artifact excavated on Earth from the late 19th century) is reattached to his body after nearly 500 years. Another example is in , where Data intentionally damages his body to break a high-current electrical arc, and then Riker taking his head to engineering to solve an engine problem. Data is vulnerable to technological hazards such as computer viruses, certain levels of energy discharges, ship malfunctions (when connected to the Enterprise main computer for experiments), remote control shutdown devices, or through use of his "off switch" located in-between his shoulder blades. Data has also been "possessed" through technological means such as: Ira Graves's transfer of consciousness into his neural net, Dr. Soong's "calling" him, and an alien library that placed several different personalities into him. Data cannot swim unless aided by his built in flotation device, yet he is waterproof and can perform tasks underwater without the need to surface. Data is also impervious to sensory tactile emotion such as pain or pleasure. grafted artificial skin to his forearm. Data was then able to feel pain when a Borg drone slashed at his arm, and pleasure when the Borg Queen blew on the skin's hair follicles. Despite being mechanical in nature, Data is treated as an equal member of the Enterprise crew. Being a mechanical construct, technicians such as Chief Engineer LaForge prove to be more appropriate to treat his mechanical or cognitive function failures than the ship's doctor. His positronic brain becomes deactivated, and then repaired and reactivated by Geordi on several occasions. Data is physically the strongest member of the Enterprise crew and also is, in ability to process and calculate information rapidly, the most intelligent member. He is able to survive in atmospheres that most carbon-based life forms would consider inhospitable, including the lack of an atmosphere or the vacuum of space; however, as an android, he is the most emotionally challenged and, with the addition of Dr. Soong's emotions chip, the most emotionally unstable member of the crew. Before the emotions chip, Data was unable to grasp basic emotion and imagination, leading him to download personality subroutines into his programming when participating in holographic recreational activities (most notably during Dixon Hill and Sherlock Holmes holoprograms) and during romantic encounters (most notably with Yet none of those personalities are his own and are immediately put away at the conclusion of their usefulness. Also, the abilities of Data's hearing are explained in the where his hearing is more sensitive than a dog's and that he can identify several hundred different distinct sound patterns simultaneously, but for aesthetics purposes limits it to about ten. Throughout the series, Data develops a frequently humorous affinity for theatrical acting and singing. This is most definitively demonstrated in Star Trek: Insurrection where Picard and Worf distract an erratically behaving Data by singing two parts compelling Data to sing the third part. Because of Julianna Soong's inability to conceive children, Data has at least five[11] robotic siblings (two of which are Lore and B-4). Later on, his "mother" is revealed also to be his positronic sister as the real Julianna Soong died and was replaced with an identical Soong-type android, the most advanced one that Dr. Soong was known to have built. Data constructed a daughter, which he named "Lal" in the This particular android exceeded her father in basic human emotion when she felt fear toward Starfleet's scientific interests in her. Eventually, this was the cause of a cascade failure in her neural net and she died as a result. Rhandarian Last Names Dhall Sear Synn Tromharr Kharrash Rhandarian First Names Kharmah Jhemm Synn Chyrhissa Jachoth Joh-Gharr Bhallick Johmm Tareesha Khellash Zhulle